


Camping in Fodlan (EdelgardxClaude)

by Corrin_The_Qween



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Claude is a sweet lil boy, Claude von Riegan/Edelgard von Hresvelg - Freeform, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Claude von Riegan - Freeform, F/M, Fluffy, Hilda is whiny, dom claude/sub edelgard, edelclaude, lost in the woods alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corrin_The_Qween/pseuds/Corrin_The_Qween
Summary: The three classes go on a camping trip in the mountains, but after a bad accident, Edelgard and Claude are seperated from the group, leaving them to fend for themselves for a few days. Alone!
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	1. The Dark Forest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [all my Edeclaude lovers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=all+my+Edeclaude+lovers).



> Just a quick note before you start reading, I just wanted to say thank you to all of you who read and appreciate my Edelclaude works. The community is honestly so awesome and I love it, especially you guys on twitter. Without further ado, enjoy! ^-^  
> -Corrin

“This backpack is so heavy!” Hilda complained “I think I’m going to faint.”

“That’s not a problem, we can just sacrifice you to the bears first when they start chasing us.” Claude teased, earning a slap from Hilda.

“B- Bears! They’re gonna come eat us!” Bernadetta yelled.

“It’s okay, Bernadetta. That was just a cruel joke from Claude.” Edelgard explained, giving Claude a glare.

“I could care less about bears! It’s sooo hot out here. Professor Maneula, can we pleaseeee go swim in the lake?” Hilda whined.

“It is mighty hot, I don’t see a problem. Byleth? Can you tell your black eagles we are going swimming? Hanneman and the blue lions will most likely get word.” Manuela asked.

Byleth nodded and did as asked, and soon they were all gathered at the lake a little ways away from the path they were walking on.

Everyone jumped in besides Edelgard, and Claude who was still stuffing any loose things in his backpack.

“Can’t afford to get your royal hair wet, Princess?” Claude teased, Edelgard rolling her violet eyes.

“I just don’t feel like swimming.” Edelgard replied, sitting on a large rock in the shade “I’m going to go for a walk.”

Claude watched as Edelgard walked off into the forest, typical Edelgard. They had just been walking and finally got a break, but she went for a walk anyway.

After being in the lake and dunking Hilda underwater for a little while, Claude got out early and put his clothes on, noticing Edelgard hadn’t come back yet, so he walked into the forest where she had entered.

He found himself worried she may have gotten hurt, but that was stupid, right? He barely knew her, just some conversations here and there around the monastery.

He was relieved when he saw her sitting on some grass about a 5 minute walk from the lake, he had almost forgotten the grassy plain they were on was halfway up a mountain, she sat next to a cliff, it went very far down.

“You better be careful, Princess, someone may come and push you off.” Claude joked, lightly pushing her shoulders.

Edelgard yelped “Hey!”

Edelgard stood up and brushed the leaves off her tights.

“It’s been a while hasn’t it, did you come to get me?” Edelgard asked, fiddling with her gloves.

“Nope, came here to see the beautiful princess in the woods on my own merit. But I guess we should see what the group is up to.” Claude said, reaching out a hand for Edelgard.

“You're not my escort, and you certainly aren’t the prince who finds me, a lonely damsel in distress in the woods.” Edelgard said, rolling her eyes.

“It sure is dark in this forest, the only light is coming from the fact that the land drops straight down here.” Claude mentioned.

“It’s pretty.” Edelgard added

“Things like this are prettiest in Almyra.” Claude said, looking out at the sun.

“Have you been there?” Edelgard asked “I suppose it’d be a good idea for the alliance and Almyra to get along.”

“You read me well, Princess, do you always see things for their political value?” Claude asked, snarkingly.

“You say that as if that trait is exclusive to me.” she snapped back.

She wasn’t wrong, they were future rulers, they had no choice but to see everything politically, because it  _ was. _

Edelgard was standing now, looking out at the sun, but keeping an eye out for Claude doing anything suspicious. He could push her off, he just might. 

“Look, the princess and the heir to the alliance… this is our chance.” Claude heard whispered from the shadows of the deep forest.

“Edelgard, we may want to start running.” Claude said all of a sudden.

“Why? I can hear them at the lake still, It’ll be a 5 minute walk at most-” 

Edelgard was cut off by 2 mages jumping out of the bushes of the forest, shooting at spell at her and Claude. The spell was short, however, hitting the ground, detaching the piece of land they were on from the side of the cliff, leaving them tumbling down.

Lucky for the two lords, they were able to almost ride the stray piece of land, and with the cliff side slightly tilted, they were alive once they hit the ground.


	2. A story from Almyra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was fun and so fluffy to makeee tho I am excited to write the smut chapter later on muhuhuhuaaa I know I'm evil 
> 
> alsooo if you wanna follow me on twitter and get updates and sneak peaks for my fics I am @Corrin_Dawn  
> -Corrin

The land below the high cliff was also a depp first, this and barely any light, Claude couldn’t see a way out.

“Edelgard! Edelgard wake up.” Claude shouted, shaking Edelgard, but she was knocked out cold.

Claude had cuts and bruises whilst also feeling a bit sore, but his fall was much more cushioned than Edelgards, she was bleeding heavily.

Claude nor Edelgard brought their bag, him then resorting to using the cloth he had in his pocket the wrap around Edelgards heavily bleeding right leg.

After a while, Edelgard finally woke up.

“What happened?” Edelgard asked, panicked laying down with Claude over her, still tending to her wounds.

“You took a pretty bad fall when we came tumbling down that cliff, your leg is bleeding profusely.” Claude replied.

“Shoot, we’re so far away and we don’t have any supplies besides what we may have in our pockets.” Edelgard scowled, wincing a bit from the pain of her wounds.

“Don’t seem so down, Princess, you have the shining heir of the Leicester Alliance here to save the day! If we can find a lake we may be able to catch a fish.” Claude said, beaming his strong white smile.

“First that silly nickname and now you're the “shining heir”. I can’t say you give me much hope, Claude.” Edelgard replied “Did the mages follow us?”

“I think we lost them.” Claude emptied his pockets, all he had on him was a dagger, another cloth and his map, but it was a broad map and wasn’t useful to the situation they were in.

“I would’ve thought Hubert would have found us, but I suppose he didn’t follow me, he would’ve seen those mages.” Edelgard said, trying to sit up unsuccessfully.

“It’s starting to get dark, it’ll get cold soon. The wood here seems too wet to make a fire.” Claude said, trying to think of a solution.

“If we huddle together while we sleep, we’ll stay warm.” Edelgard suggested.

The fact that Edelgard of all people suggested this floored him, he thought he read her actions well, but it was clear Edelgard was a closed off person, only presenting what she wished.

Claude wasn’t going to argue, he was actually quite fond of the plan. He was a teenage boy after all.

He put down the cloths as a makeshift pillow, laying down his head parallel to her.

“When my leg is healed, we should start figuring out where we are and try to make it back to the group, or worst case scenario make it back to the monastery ourselves.” Edelgard suggested.

“Your leg may take a few days, maybe they’ll find us. For now I’ll work on finding food.” Claude promised, laying his dagger on his right side while Edelgard lay to his left.

“That’s a good plan.” Edelgard said, uncomfortable laying on the ground, the dirt feeling rough under your hair.

“You wound me princess, is the ground really a better pillow than me?” he joked, looking horribly insulted.

“We’re classmates and heirs, being so close seems inappropriate.” Edelgard responded.

“Nobody is around to watch us, and I can guarantee you’ll sleep better, it’s a platonic interaction.” Claude proposed.

Edelgard sighed and rolled over, placing her head on Claude’s chest, she couldn’t lie, it was quite comfortable, his slow, warm, comfortable breathing…

_ Don’t get caught up in this El, you can’t trust him.. But this just feels so.. _

“You're breathing pretty fast, princess, you see a bear or something?” Claude asked.

Edelgard was a fierce warrior, he had always seen her as a threat, but here, she was vulnerable, she must’ve trusted him not to take the dagger and stab her, right? She felt so small and fragile, like he could snap her in half with ease.

“I can’t say this is a situation I find myself in often, and I can’t sleep.” Edelgard sighed, not even closing her eyes she was so awake.

“Maybe a bedtime story is due then.” Claude offered.

Edelgard tilted her head up, intrigued.

“What kind of story?” Edelgard asked.

“How about a story I heard from an Almyran.” Claude proposed.

“Like, from Almyra? I’ve heard of that place before.” Edelgard asked, wondering why he knew.

“Yes, from Almyra.” Claude started “Once there was a boy stranded in the Almyra wilderness. It was humid and he was terribly thirsty. Finally, whilst searching for water, he found a wyvern, but not any wyvern, a white wyvern like he had never seen before. The boy gave the wyvern some food he had left, and they soon developed a relationship with each other. The boy was able to fly the wyvern home, safe with his family.”

“What was the boys name?’ Edelgard asked.

Claude paused.

“Khalid.” 

Edelgard found the name interesting “Khalid.. Well if you call me princess, maybe I ought to call you Khalid.” 

Claude let out a genuine small smile “It’s an Almyran name.”

Edelgard finally became tired and fell asleep, once she was Claude draped his cape over them, putting an arm around her and slowly drifting to sleep


	3. her secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I delay an entire plotpoint just to add more fluff? ya maybe oopsss. Enjoy!  
> -Corrin

“AH! Careful Claude, don’t go in too fast.” Edelgard yelled as he started walking in the water.

“You’re gonna get your clothes all wet, princess.” Claude noted.

“Its fine, I’ll let them dry later.” Edelgard replied, feeling the water hit her toes and wet her socks.

Soon they were submerged, Edelgard panicked.

“Don’t let go.” Edelgard said “I usually wouldn’t say this but, hold me tighter Claude! That’s an order from a future Emperor!”

“As her highness wishes,” Claude said, tightening his grip around her waist/

Edelgard blushed, Claude was.. Well, good looking with just his shorts on.

“We’re shallow, El, you wanna stand on your own?” Claude asked.

“Erm.. not this time.” Edelgard replied.

“There’ll be a next time, eh? I say this is just your scheme to see me shirtless.” Claude teased.

Edelgard went completely red “The only schemer here is you, Claude von Riegan.”

“Whatever you say El.” Claude said, smiling, but this smile was genuine.

These moments, they weren’t worried about the fact they may die, they weren’t worried about their responsibilities, for however long they were out here, they could be free.

This boy, this one stupid little boy. Why did they have to get along so well? Why did she have to start to feel for him, he would just get in the way of her goal.

“I think I’m pretty clean now, we should find some dry wood and start a fire.” Edelgard suggested, Claude agreeing.

They headed back to their makeshift camp, Claude was able to successfully start the fire, Edelgard still in her soaking wet clothes.

“Do you want me to hang those up to dry?” Claude asked.

“I.. well.. Fine.” Edelgard replied.

“You can wear my shirt while they dry.” Claude said, taking his own shirt off, he didn’t watch Edelgard until she had his shirt on.

“Oh.. I forgot, my overcoat is still dry, I guess I can wear that instead.” Edelgard said “I don’t want you cold, Claude.”

“Don’t worry about me, princess, the fire is really warm.” Claude said, them both huddling up to the large flames.

Edelgard did as Claude said and didn’t bother to put

Edelgard laid her head against Claudes shoulder, he thought she was just getting tired.

“Tired, El?” Claude asked.

“No, just comfy.” Edelgard replied.

Claude placed an arm around her.

This feeling was odd, they both knew it was their, but neither could tell how to approach it.

“Tell me something about yourself, Claude.” Edelgard said “You already know my deepest secret.”

Claude thought for a minute.

“My name isn’t really Claude.” He said.

“What is it?” Edelgard asked.

“Khalid.” Claude replied.

“How is that so? That name is not a fodlan name.” Edelgard thought “Your blood isn’t completely from fodlan, is it.”

“Your smart Edelgard, you're completely right.” Claude replied “It’s an Almyran name, as you know.”

“You must be Almyran then…” Edelgard said “Why are you here then, Claude?”

“Now now, I’d have to know your intentions as well.” Claude replied.

“I’m afraid I am unable to share that just yet.” Edelgard said.

“Shall I call you Khalid then?” Edelgard asked.

“No, it’s better to stay in the habit of saying Claude around the others.”

She wondered, could he fit into her plan? She could feel herself catching these unexplainable feelings, she wanted to embrace them, to explore them, but what if she got hurt?

They laid down to sleep, Claude being careful not to make Edelgard comfortable, but she seemed comfortable with cuddling.

This time it wasn’t platonic, they were cuddling out of something, but neither of them would admit it.They had only been stranded for a few days, what was this… was there a word for it?


	4. Meanwhile, at the monastery..

"I can't believe we came back without them." Leonie shook her head in distress, anxiety coursed through the monastery ever since Claude and Edelgard went missing, it was frantic. Not only were two students missing, two house leaders and future heirs to their respective nations were missing.

"Try not to stress, Leonie. I'm sure they'll turn up soon, Edie isn't weak, if anything Claude's banter would be the thing to kill her." Dorothea said, trying to comfort the nervous girl who was kneeling on the floor of the main hall.

"This truly is a terrifying situation. I truly hope the search party finds them." Dimitri sighed, he couldn't believe they dissapeared, just like that.

Seteth walked into the hall full of students, worrying and gossiping about the entire ordeal.

"Lady Rhea wishes for you all not to worry, we are doing our best to find Claude and Edelgard." Seteth explained.

Hubert scoffed "Hmph. As if your sorry excuses for knights could possibly find them, it may just be best to leave it to trained Imperial soldiers." 

"We are doing what we can to the upmost of our ability, Hubert, I'd hope you could at least be grateful for that." Seteth said back.

"I'd only be grateful if your expedition proved to bear fruit." Hubert replied.

"Claude is strong! He'll be just fine. They probably just ran off to have some sort of affair." Hilda said, brushing off any notes of damger or worry.

"But is Edelgard not mature? It would be foolish to engage in the acts such as affairing." Petra asked back.

"I believe you mean it would be foolish to participate in an affair, Petra." Linhardt explained.

"Oh, I see, that makes sense." Petra replied.

The search for the two continued on, still yet to bear any success.


	5. Good Update

So this is just a super quick update, originally i was going to end off this story with them being rescued, but I got a whole new different idea that i think you'll enjoy, it will be in a sequel work to this story, so i hope you like it! It'll be on my profile once it's done.


End file.
